The Glee Project: Murderability
by Slipknot2
Summary: Ali, Aylin, Shanna, Abraham and Tyler has their own ways to stop the bully. My first Glee fanfic.
1. Ali

She was wheeling herself down to the school hall, with her stack of homework on her lap, like she would normally do. Until a skater grabs her homework and threw them up in the air, paper shattered all over the school floor. It happens all the time for Ali Stroker, being picked on by a skater named Blake Jenner. As Ali's good friend, Nellie, helps her pick up her homework on the ground, she hears Blake screaming out of the word 'Cripple' at her.

"Ignore him, Ali." Nellie said.

Ali sigh and ask "What's his problem?"

"He's just being a douche that's all."

"But why on me?"

"Ali, just ignore him!"

Ali doesn't want to ignore him. She gets so mad at him that she wants to beat him up, even she's in a wheelchair. When Nellie set Ali's homework on her lap, she rolls her way to her first class. As Ali wheels to her desk, she could feel her head being hit with some paper balls by Blake. It pissed Ali off a bit.

**~~~After School~~~**

Finally, Ali can take a break from school and from Blake. She wheels herself out of the school front door and rolls down to the ramp next to the stairs. Ali was going to the curb, but then Blake smacks her on the back of her head, makes her really angry.

As she went home, she is completely out of rage. She is so mad at Blake that she just want to kill him, for real. She wheels to the garage and finds something to get rid of him. The blonde finds a baseball bat her dad use to play, so she can use it. Now all she need is a hammer and some nails. Ali rolls to the table and take out a hammer and a box of nails right next to the table. She takes one piece of nail and hammered to the top part of the bat, as she add more nails to it. When she finished hammered all of the nails to the bat, she quickly try it out. Ali hits the empty box of nails with the bat on the tabel and lift it back up, a small box still on a bat and a puncture holes on the table. That's what she needs.

Blake lives like four houses from where Ali lives. She can see him, trying some skill on his skateboard, right down to a road. The blonde wheels herself harder and faster to make speed on her wheelchair. As she's getting close to Blake, she brings out a bat and wacks him on his legs. Ali use her hands to stopped her wheelchair, then she rolls to Blake, laying on a ground, still moving.

"What the hell is that, you crippled bitch?!" Blake said.

Ali didn't answer his question as she continue hitting with a nailed baseball bat. Blake tries screams for help, but no one hears his cry. As harder Ali hits him, he began to bleed. From his nose to his mouth, then Ali stop hitting the crying Blake.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry I treated you like shit! So please stop?" Blake pleaded.

Ali wheels around Blake to his head and place a bat points to his head. She hits him three times as the nail on the bat punctured his skull to his brain, a bit of blood splattered on her face. Then Blake had died from blood lost. Ali saw the blood crawling to her wheels and smile as she look back up. She turns her wheelchair around and wheels back home, with a bloody nailed bat with her.


	2. Abraham

Abraham Lim was being pushed into the wall, punched in the face, kicked in a stomach, and thrown into the ground by a football player, Michael Weisman. He tries to fight back, but Michael's teammate were holding his arms so Michael can use him as a punching bag. When Abraham got thrown on the ground, Michael started kicking him on a face or on the stomach, while the others were just watching, cheering on Michael. Then he give him a last kick before getting lunch.

"That's what you get! You Fag!" Michael yells across the hall.

But Abraham wasn't really gay, he's just being feminine. He was being raised by his mother and sister and no father figure. The Korean sits up with his knees in front of his chest and rest his head. He dosen't eat lunch today, he doesn't feel happiness when Michael's around, he'll just sitting behind the wall, curl up into a ball, and rest his head on he's knees. He heard footsteps that came closer and closer to him, when Abraham looked up, it was Principal Figgins, looking down at him.

"Mr. Weisman again?" Abraham nods.

"Do you want to go home? I'll tell your counselor to write you up as an excuse."

"Yeah." Abraham said.

"Do you want someone to take you home?" Figgins asked.

"Nah, I can walk home, thanks anyway." Abraham gets up, grab his stuff and walk to his office.

When Abraham was about to walk home, he wants to get revenge on Michael. Before he leaves, he sneak back into the school and went to gym. He quickly went into the gym and runs to the boys locker room, nobody were in the locker room. He remembers where is Michael's locker as went there. The Korean takes out a pieces of pen and pen and writes 'Meet me at the field after the game' then he fold the paper and put it inside Michael's locker and runs outside and go home.

Abraham is sitting alone on the green grass in his backyard, playing with matches he bought from the store. In front of him was a rat in a cage he just caught covered with gasoline from his garage. He lit one match and threw it on to the rat, then burst into flames, hearing a lot of squeaks the rat sound as it collapsed on the cement floor, dead while the fire dies out. Abraham would imagined the rat is Michael. He gets up to get ready to finish him after the game.

He was on time when the game is over. Abraham carries a gallon of gasoline and a box of matches in his pocket and runs to the field to see if Michael gets the message. As he went to the field, he found Michael waiting for someone. He set the gallon of gasoline right next to the bench, grabs a rock, and sneak towards him. As he's get really close to him, he hits Michael with a rock, with a little blood on the Korean's face, as the football player was knocked out. Abraham drag the body right in front of the bench, he found a rope and tie Michael's arms to the back and also his legs. Then he goes to sit on the bench next to the gasoline, waiting till Michael wakes up.

Moments pass as Abraham hears a groan from his bully. His body was moving as he's trying to get up, but realize he was tied up. Abraham walks up to Michael with gasoline on his hand as he looked up, got mad afterward.

"You! Untie me you stupid fag!" he said.

"No!" Abraham yells as he pours gasoline all over Michael, empty it out.

"What the fuck? Gasoline?"

Abraham took out a box of match and lit one. Michael realize he was in danger.

"Dude! Okay, okay. I'm sorry! Just don't set me on fire!"

It's too late. Abraham threw a fire match at gasoline covered Michael and burst into flames. Michael screams as he's crawling around. Abraham remembers the rat he caught and set it on fire. Same screaming, same reaction, same death. He sees Michael crawling towards him, but didn't make it as he collapse on the field, dead, while the fire fades out. When Abraham took a last look on a now burned bully, he walked away with a big smile on his face.


	3. Aylin

She's been pushed into the ground, hair have been pulled, and slapped in the face, all because she's Muslim. Aylin Bayramoglu has always been laying into the school field yard, beaten up by Lily Mae Harrington, the islamophobic bully. Lily's uncle was killed in the 9/11 attack, cause her feel hatred on Muslims.

"Go back to Iraq, terrorist!" Lily said as she kick Aylin in her stomach and walk to her class.

The Turkish girl have felt the anger at that word. Terrorist. She really hate the stereotype of her religion. She's breaking the stereotypes of it by not wearing a hijab and dress like everybody else, but that wont work on Lily. Aylin is getting sick of her as she got off of the ground and walk to her next class.

After class, it was lunch time. As Aylin is going to grab some books before she'll get lunch, she spots Lily coming towards her. _What did she wants now?_ she thought to herself as she close her locker.

"Hey terrorist!" Lily shouted "What do you have in your locker, bombs?"

Aylin tries ignore as she walk into the cafeteria, but Lily follows her and continues.

"Terrorist! I'm asking you! Do you have a bomb in your locker?"

Her blood starts to boil as Lily keeps following her. The Turkish girl tries to ignore her until...

"Are you even deaf, Osama lover?"

That makes Aylin turns and punch Lily in her face. The entire cafeteria went silent, everyone just froze and stare at Aylin and Lily. However, Aylin looked around the cafeteria that went silent, then look back at Lily, who's face turned red for anger. She grabbed her on her shirt and whispered on her ear.

"You and me, under the bleachers, after school."

Lily lets go of her and walks out, leaving Aylin all alone in anger.

**~~~After School, Under the Bleachers~~~**

Aylin goes under the bleachers in time, but know sign of Lily. She can look around of what's underneath the bleachers. She could see why people hang out here. They can have sex here, fight here, smoke weed here, even drink beer here. She could see three empty bottles of beer, and a big piece of broken glass. Aylin thinks that she could use those items for the fight with Lily. She's always thinking of killing her, for all those years of being picked on for being Muslim.

"Maybe if I could use those to destroy her, she'll be gone forever." Aylin said to herself. Then, she heard footsteps behind her. She turn around and it was Lily, in a complete rage. Aylin quickly drop her bag before Lily push her hard as she fall onto the ground.

"So you wanna fight back, terrorist?" Lily asked as she slapped Aylin in the face. She's really wanna kill so bad.

"Go ahead, terrorist! Hit me!" she continue slapping her until she got attenion to get hit.

"Hit me! Hit me! HIT ME!"

It was Aylin's turn to be in rage as she grab one of the empty beer bottle and hits Lily on the side of her face. She collapsed onto the ground, as she's tries to get up, but the Turkish girl hits her again with another empty beer bottle, a bit of her blood on her face. Aylin quickly grabs a big broken glass piece but she heard Lily getting up, so she makes a big horizontal line onto Lily's neck, more blood pouring into Aylin's t-shirt and face. She collapsed the ground, but tries to survive. She quickly go on top of her dying bully and stabbed her multiple time, a lot of blood spattered all over her in each stab she takes.

Finally, Lily's gone.

Aylin gets off of the dead girl and look at her hands, covered in blood. Even her t-shirt and jeans were covered in blood. Then she look back at the body as she began to smile and laugh. She didn't want to make a scene. She look around the bleachers, grab her bag and walk, fast, to her house.


	4. Tyler

Everyday, just everyday. Tyler Ford was sitting on the school step, alone, waiting for the bell rings. Then a bad boy in high school, Maxfield Camp, threw a cherry flavored slushy on to Tyler's face. He felt the pain, like being bitch slapped by a iceberg, while hearing Maxfield laugh.

"That's for being a tranny, loner!" said Maxfeild and runs into the school door.

Tyler has been picked on by him right after his transition. He originally knew he was a boy when he was 3 or 4 years old. Like as a child, he used to be a little girl named Brittany, now he is a young man named Tyler. That's when Maxfield came along, picking on him, hating him, etc.

He got up of the steps and wipe the slushy off of his face, also cleaning his glasses. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and it was a good friend of his, Dani, who is always here for him to cheer him up, as helping him cleaning up of what Maxfield did.

"You all right? Was it Maxfield again?" Dani asked.

"Yeah." Tyler respond. He makes a fist when he hears that name.

"Come on, let's clean you up." Tyler follows Dani to the school bathroom as she takes a an extra shirt for Tyler.

As Tyler gets out of the bathroom, with a new shirt, he walks to the hallway with Dani on his side.

"So, how long has he doing that on you?" she asked.

"Almost a year now." Tyler answered.

"Well, aren't you going to do something?"

"Like what?"

"Like you know, tell the teacher, or your parents, something like that."

Tyler thought of it for a moment. Telling a teacher can be a bad idea, but telling his parents can be the worst idea for him. So instead, he was thinking of something that he always wanted to do. Something that would make Maxfield disappear, forever._ I think,_ he thought,_ I have something in my garage to get rid of Maxfield!_

"Tyler!" Dani interrupts.

"Huh?" he snapped out of his thoughts.

"You okay? You kinda spaced out a little?"

"I'm fine." Tyler heard the bell ring. "I'll see you later." he said as he walked to his class.

**~~~Tyler's House~~~**

When he got home from school, he went into the garage and search. He looked into the toolbox, nothing useful, each cabinets, nothing, but under the desk, he found something he can use to get rid of him: a barbed wire. He actually bought it for himself at Home Depot, he's not sure why, but he thought it was cool. He decided to use it to kill Maxfield, who is now in the old park he likes to hang out.

"Now I'm ready!" he said to himself, "Operation: Revenge!" he walked straight a head to the park.

**~~~Park~~~**

It was almost 7:00pm and Tyler, with barbed wire on his hands, is hiding under the bushes. He spotted Maxfield looking around as he walk towards the bushes he was hiding. He smiled as he quickly jumped out of the bushes.

"What the-" Maxfield said but Tyler wrapped the barbed wire around his neck and fell back on to the ground. He makes a tight grip as the barb punctured on his neck that makes blood squirts on to Tyler's shirt and hands. Maxfield suddenly cough blood on his face as he sqeeze it tight before he took a last breath of his life.

Tyler takes off the barbed wire on the now dead Maxfield's neck, shows punctured wound and line marks from the wire while gets up on his feet. He wiped the blood off of his glasses and walked away.

"That's for being a dick."


	5. Shanna

Walking in the school hallways, looking down, towards her locker as she notice someone wrote two words in black marker on her locker: 'Crack Baby.' Shanna Henderson sigh as she puts her locker combination and opens it to get her history book. Good thing they didn't messed up the inside of her locker, like what happened last week, putting silly strings and toilet paper in there, that's just grossed. She closed her locker and those words she read or heard since she was 5 years old is still there. She knows who wrote that by the hand writing, Taryn Mai, known her since grade school. The blue eyed girl rest her head on her locker and let some tears fall.

"You want me to wipe that off for you?"

Shanna lift up her head, notice the voice suddenly came from her good guy friend, Charlie, holding a spray bottle of Windex and a small towel.

"Borrowed it from the janitor," Charlie said, "I could just wipe that off of your locker if you want."

"Sure, go a head." Shanna said, drying her tears.

Charlie sprays Windex on Shanna's locker and wipe the marker off with a towel in circlar motion. Luckly it wasn't permanent, so it quickly smeared off. He completely finish cleaning his friend's locker and hand it to the janitor, who just walk past by and Shanna started walking through the school hallways to her class. Charlie follows her.

"Heading to history class?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Shanna said.

"Cool. So, was it Taryn wrote it on your locker?" Shanna nods, "That bitch!" he said.

"Don't worry about it."

"Why? She's been picking on you since you were 5 years old, all because she knows that your mom is a drug addict!"

"And that's why I now live with my grandparents. Calm down I'll think of something.

Both went silence, until Charlie breaks it.

"Do you have to carry that everyday?"

"Carry what everyday?"

"What you have in your front pocket."

What Shanna have in her front pocket is a knife. Pocket knife. She got it from her blind classmate, Mario. He said that she can keep that in case of emergancy, since he knows that she got picked on a lot.

"Don't worry, I don't use it much." she said.

"Okay, just making sure."

"All right. See you later!" she said as she walk to her class.

**~~~Bathroom~~~**

After school, Shanna walks through the girl's bathroom and use one of the stall. When she's out of the stall, she was about to wash her hands, but she stopped and think of one thing, what is going to do with a pocket knife? She took it out of her pocket, unfold the blade, and think for a while. She never use a knife in public, which of course she might get in trouble but still, what is she going to use it for? _Maybe I can use it on Taryn._ she thought to herself until she got interrupted by the voice of her worst nightmare: Taryn.

"Ewww! A crack baby!" Taryn said.

_Good thing I have a knife._ Shanna thought.

"Well, aren't you gonna go? I can't use it when your around!"

Shanna stays quiet. Tears fall from hurtful words.

"What are you still doing here for? Smoke some crack like your mom?"

Tears running down to her cheeks as she's still silent, feeling angry.

"I know you would. You are going to be like your mom 'cause you don't have a future!"

Shanna snaps as she ran towards Taryn and stabs her in her stomach, pushing through the wall. Blood suddenly dripping down to the pocket knife and her hands, splattered on her shirt. Taryn's eyes suddenly became dull and black, Shanna took her knife out as Taryn's body collapsed to the ground, dead. The blonde country girl steps back from the lifeless body, tears still falling down.

_I know it's wrong,_ she thought,_ but it feels so right._

Shanna wipe her tears with her bloody hand, makes a bloody smear on her face, folds her knife, and walk out of the girls bathroom. Neither the students nor the teachers were in the school hallway, so she runs out to the school exit.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I was thinking of writing a sequel of this, but it's going to be about school shooting. The killers/shooters will be Nellie, Dani, and Charlie along with the rest of the five and it's going to be a one shot. So what do you think? Review.**_


End file.
